


no, i'm not a weeaboo, my soulmate is [dirk strider/reader]

by nepetah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetah/pseuds/nepetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soulmate au from lockscr33ns.tumblr.com - you've been sketching your soulmate's face since you were old enough to pick up a pencil, the drawings become more realistic through the years as the day you meet comes near</p>
    </blockquote>





	no, i'm not a weeaboo, my soulmate is [dirk strider/reader]

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au from lockscr33ns.tumblr.com - you've been sketching your soulmate's face since you were old enough to pick up a pencil, the drawings become more realistic through the years as the day you meet comes near

why your soulmate had triangular shades ever since he was a small tot, you have no idea. people always wondered if you were some sort of weeaboo or otaku from all of the doodles you made of him. honestly, you'd tried to stop so that people stopped asking 'hey what anime is he from' but whenever you put your pen or pencil on paper, you just... felt compelled to start sketching his features. 

despite the trouble with his shades, he was really cute. with bangs swept to the side, a strong jawline game and a forever :| expression, he seemed stoic and cool. somewhere during your third year of high school, something smudged around his left ear into what you soon discovered through drawing him a little more to be a piercing. your friends teased you about having a 'bad boy' for _weeks._ soon enough the piercing was changed for something a little simpler, but it was still there. 

and he wasn't the only one to grow up a little. having saved up enough money from your job, you recently moved into an apartment downtown, not too far from your old place of residence. moving in was nice, and it was very liberating to have your own space now -- but it was also kind of lonely. you found yourself sketching your soulmate more and more often, getting a little annoyed at how easy it was to make one triangle of his shades bigger than the other but more because you really wanted to just meet him already. he had grown up to be handsome, and you still never were able to sketch him in any other expression but a poker face. you wanted know what his eyes were like. you wanted to know if he felt any emotions, ever. 

you sighed, having drawn him for the third time this morning in your sketchbook. 

there was a cafe sort of place on the third floor that you went to sometimes when you got lonely like this. sometimes seeing other people happy or a nice cup of coffee helped distract you from him. it was a saturday, so you were sure there'd be plenty of people; but since it was a bit early it wouldn't be too packed. perfect.

having put on a sweater and some flats, you grabbed your sketchbook and wallet and locked your door, padding towards the elevator. it seemed someone was just pressing their floor when you reached it, so you opened your mouth to ask them to 'wait' when -- were those triangular shades? 

he furrowed his brows at your gaping figure before something clicked. "it's you." 

you squeaked as the closing doors interrupted your moment. "oh, um, wait --!" but it was too late. the doors closed, leaving you staring at them, dejected and left with a quickly deflating sense of excitement. he was tall and slightly buff and ohmygo d, the elevator was coming back up from a couple floors down. you noted he was smart, too, and just as stoic as you had expected, not even showing any expression when he saw you except for the minimal furrowing of his brows. what were you going to say to him? he didn't seem like someone who talked much and you were bad at making conversation, especially with someone like your soulma--

the elevator pinged. you almost had a heart attack.

"um," he stepped out. his voice was ridiculously attractive. you didn't even know how a voice could be attractive, but you silently thanked the universe anyway. "i tried to think of something to say to you on the way up, but i couldn't think of anything that felt right, so. hi." he held his hand out and you shook it. "im dirk strider and you're my soulmate and im sorry this is so awkward--"

"i-- it's, okay. my name's [y/n] and you're my soulmate and i couldn't think of what to say either, so don't think you're alone in the nervousness here. also, if you don't mind me asking -- what the _fuck_ is up with those shades?!" he chuckled. "i _know,_ right? _so_ sugoi. hey, i can make you something similar if you'd like, but i can't guarantee they'd be as cool as mine." you groaned. "do you have _any idea_ how many people asked me if i was an otaku as a kid?" 

"hey." he grinned. "you're saying that like your soulmate isn't one."

"oh my _god,_ i--" just then an old lady passed by, looking at the two of you funny. now that you thought about it, you hadn't talked that loud or laughed that much in a while. you flushed. "do you, wanna talk in my apartment?" "sure." he seemed to be equally embarrassed, but he hid it well. if you hadn't stared at his face for years, you wouldn't have been able to tell he cared at all. 

"so," he said, sitting next to you on the couch. "20 questions?" you laughed. "sure. you go first." "cool. what's inside the book?" he gestured to the sketchbook you were holding. "oh, um--" you blushed, "it's really all just sketches of you. i can't draw anything else." "...may i see?" "hey, isn't it my turn to ask--" he grabbed the sketchbook before you could finish. as he flipped through the pages, you noticed the tips of his ears turn red a little and you smiled. so he did have emotions. "hey, my turn." you said a little quietly. 

"did you feel really lonely before we met?" you asked. he closed the book and set it aside. "yes." a pause. "my turn. did you?" you glanced down. "yes." you were quiet for a bit. "my turn." you shifted a little. "may i hug you?" 

he hugged you before he could answer.


End file.
